


Illusion

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Smut Week [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry the human vibrater, Bottom Len, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Coldflash relation ship, mention of time travel, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he moved his hands down from his face to rest them on his stomach. Lifting his head just slightly, he bit the left side of his lip as he took in the outline of his hard on through his sweat pants. He dropped his head back down and let out a small huff.</p><p>Okay, Barry thought to himself with a tiny nod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Day One, Masturbation. 
> 
> Please bear with me as this is my first time trying my hand at smut.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

_Barry let his gaze rake over Len’s body. Legs spread open wide, one wrapped around Barry’s waist, the other over Barry’s shoulder. Hands tied to the headboard above their heads. Head thrown back, mouth open wide and his eyes covered by one of Len’s many numerous blue silk ties._

_“Bar-ry,” Len gasps brokenly as Barry gives a particularly hard thrust, “Pl-please,” he whined as the speedster stills, still deep inside of Len. The younger man’s cock resting on Len’s prostate._

_Barry smirked as he tightened his grip on the older man’s bare hips and began to vibrate only his cock. The older man let out a long, loud whine. Chuckling softly, Barry ducked his head down so it was closer to the others left ear,” Don’t worry Lenny. I’m gonna take real good care of you,” he murmured softly, “I got you baby.” He still his cock but held himself and Len still._

_“Sca-scarlet please,” Len cried out as he tried to move his hips but couldn’t with Barry’s unforgiving grip keeping them exactly where the younger man wanted them to be. “I need you to move!”_

_Chuckling once again, Barry straightened up and slowly began to pull out of Len’s tight heat. “Say it again,” he demanded as soon as only the tip rested in the other, “Say it.”_

_“Please Barry,” Len cried out almost immediately. “Please fuck me, please Barry.”_

_The speedster let his lips twist up into a Cherise grin, “Okay Len,” and then Barry snapped his hips forward once more in a forceful thrust. “I can do that for you.”_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Barry arched up with a gasp, clutching his sheets within his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control. Taking in a few gulps of air as he fell back onto his bed, he released the sheets from his grasp. Bringing his hands up, he scrubbed at his eyes for a few moments before letting them just rest there for a few seconds.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he moved his hands down from his face to rest them on his stomach. Lifting his head just slightly, he bit the left side of his lip as he took in the outline of his hard on through his sweat pants. He dropped his head back down and let out a small huff.

 _Okay_ , Barry thought to himself with a tiny nod.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a dream like that. Not even the hundredth time he’d had one almost just like that one. And it wasn’t about to be the first time he’d gotten off to it either.

Smirking slightly, Barry turned sat up slightly and reached over to open his nightstand drawer and pulled out the half empty bottle of lube he kept there. Dropping back down onto the bed, he put the bottle down next to his hip before pushing his sweats down his legs, using his feet to kick them away once he could.

Snuggling down into a more comfortable position, he trailed his hands up his body slowly. Barely letting his fingertips graze his skin as he did. He felt himself shiver at the barely there touch, that was so close to what Len would do to him.

The older man lived and loved to tease him endlessly. Working him up at such a torturously slow pace and then send him speeding towards oblivion at just a split seconds notice.

Barry felt his breath catch as he reached his nipples, flicking the left one ever so gently. He pinched the right just this side of painfully before smoothing his right hand back down his side. As soon as his hand got to his hip, he gave himself a light pinch.

He let his left hand lightly graze over his nipple until it began to pebble and harden before giving it a harsh twist. Sucking in a sharp breath, he wet his lips before a blow out a sharp breath.

Reaching with his right hand he snatched up the lube while he pulled his left hand off and down to grab his cock. He gave himself a few quick rough strokes before he pulled off.

He moved his left hand over to the right, to pour a generous amount of lube onto it before capping the bottle and dropping it back down onto the bed once again.

Rubbing his hands together, he moved his left to once again grip himself at his base before slowly moving his hand up and then back down. He brought his right hand up, ginger tips lightly grazing his body in a random pattern before reaching his nipples.

He lightly scratched at the left nipple, while he twisted his left hand as he reached the tip of his cock. Tightening his grip, imitating what Len would do to him on one of their slow nights.

_“Please Barry,” Len cried out almost immediately. “Please fuck me, please Barry.”_

Barry closed his eyes, as he let Len’s voice from the dream float through his hand as he continued his slow pace for a few more moments.

Speeding up just his left hand, he slowly dragged his right hand back down to cup his balls before rolling them in his palm.

Arching his back slightly, he let his right hand vibrate while tightening his left almost painfully at the base of his cock. He held himself for a moment before renewing the movements of his left hand at nearly flash speed.

_“Bar-ry,” Len gasps brokenly._

Letting out a soft whine, Barry bit his lip as squeezed him balls before moving his right hand below them and holding it there, letting it vibrate.

He felt his belly tingle, with the quickly building orgasm and knew he was getting close. So he let his left hand join his right in vibrating and speed it up to flash speed.

_“Please Barry,” Len cried out._

Arching up suddenly, Barry let out a long, loud moan as he felt his cum hit his thighs and stomach as he came. He held his hands in place, until it began to intense, slowing them down and then peeling them off.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Barry set up slowly and reached down the bed to grab his sleeping pants. Wiping himself off quickly, Barry flashed to the hamper, dropping the used garment into it before flashing to the dresser and grabbing another pair.

Pulling them on at normal speed once he was back by the bed, he looked it over to check and see if he needed to change the sheets but found no evidence to suggest he did. He snatched up the lube and put it back into its drawer before climbing back onto the bed.

Lying back down, Barry felt his body relax as he sank further into his pillows. God he couldn’t wait for the day after tomorrow, when his Len would finally be home in his time. And they could act out more of Barry’s dreams. Maybe see if Len had a few of his own they could play out.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
